Diverging Normality
by Shaay
Summary: AU. Rachel always knew that love was blind, but she never knew it was also unpredictable, stupidly exasperating and more than a little masochistic. She just wish she didn't have to get pregnant in order to find out.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first try at Glee fanfiction. Hope it is okay. I also don't have a beta so please excuse any mistakes.

* * *

**Diverging Normality**

_Prologue_

Everything has to begin somewhere. Although she can be fastidious and say it all started with Finn choosing to join and then remain in Glee the truth of the matter was it was only the catalyst.

While she was nice enough Mrs. Puckerman wasn't someone her daddies or her associated with often. Not that they had anything against her. They just never got the chance to know her very well. Despite the fact they often found themselves attending the same parties and bar mitzvahs – because really the Jewish population of Lima wasn't big enough for them to never come across each other – they had little friends in common. So really it was not surprising they would have little to do with each other. Which was quite fine with her. It meant that on the rare occasions Mrs. Puckerman would somehow manage to drag her wayward son along with her, outside the requisite politeness of introductions he would hardly even think to spare her a second glance. Instead opting to pretend she didn't exist. Of course when he saw her next at school he would always see fit to give her an extra full slushie to the face. As if his being there was her fault somehow.

It was a few days after the euphoric performance of Journey's "Don't Stop Believing" and Mr. Schue's return to Glee that Rachel finds herself at the home of some very close friends of her daddies, celebrating the bar mitzvah of their only son. She was still coming off the high of realizing her time at William McKinley would not be a total waste. That after all the torture she'd been forced to endure she was going to be doing something worthwhile and conducive to her future as a Broadway and Hollywood starlet. It was this that quite possibly made her a little less diligent and a lot more reckless than usual.

Although her fathers frowned upon the very idea of underage alcohol consumption and she herself was quite wary of its ill effects, especially on the throat, she was thinking that since she was well on her way to stardom and of course everything it entails she should at least try and get a real taste for champagne. Because even if she doesn't make a habit of it, celebrating a success with fruit juice in its stead just didn't seem quite the same. So it was with this in mind that she found herself sneaking off upstairs with a half-full bottle of champagne and a sparkling glass. It wasn't like she was going to finish the whole thing. She just wanted a taste. Nothing more. Making sure not to be spotted she snuck into one of the guest rooms and not even thinking to lock the door quickly poured herself a glass.

The moment she brought the glass to her lips and took a sip a very familiar voice interrupted her, "Never thought I'll see the day you're be acting like a half-normal person Berry. I actually may be a little impress."

Wincing at both the taste of the champagne and at being caught by Noah "Puck" Puckerman of all people she primly set the glass and bottle down on a nearby nightstand. Not wanting to give anything away she met his mocking if not somewhat amused gaze head on.

"If you must know Noah –" He frowned at her use of his name but she ploughed on before he could say a thing. " – I am only preparing myself for the eventuality of what my assured success would bring. Champagne is just a necessary evil I must endeavour to overcome if I am going to be a star," she replied in an overly polite tone.

"Right, I spoke too soon," was his derisive reply. Taking a step into the room he stood to the side of the door and holding it open gave her a pointed look and an even more pointed command of, "Now if you would so kindly get the fuck out I would be ever so grateful."

Incensed Rachel glared back at him and responded, "I have as much right as you to be here Noah Puckerman and as the favoured daughter of one of the host's greatest friends I think my claim to being here is greater than yours."

He rolled his eyes but instead of insisting upon her departure he firmly closed and locked the door. That done he casually sauntered over to the bed and dropped the hefty load in his arms (of which she'd just noticed) onto the soft mattress. She stared incredulously at the amount of bottles he'd somehow managed to get away with. Without a word he expertly uncapped one and took what looked like a much-needed chug of its contents before finally lowering it again to wipe at his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" she hissed.

"What the hell does it look like Berry?" he retorted, obviously annoyed as he took another chug. With a vague gesture towards the door he snapped, "Now shut up or get out."

Marching herself towards the locked door she hauntingly said, "Fine. I have no desire to an accessory to your delinquency anyway."

"Says the girl who snuck off with a bottle of champagne all to herself," he returned with vehemence. "And really Berry out of everything on offer out there you sneak away with that bottle of cat piss. Not that I am surprised. Your taste has always been for shit. I mean really do you ever look in the mirror before you leave the house." He sneered as he gave her a once over. His eyes were completely dismissive. As if she wasn't even worth his time. "If you think this is going to be enough to seriously tempt Finn away from Quinn Fabray then you are more delusional than I give you credit for."

"My taste is perfectly acceptable Noah." She froze mid-stride to favour with a heated glare. She felt something in her stomach clench and fought hard to ignore his words. "And if I somehow don't meet your standards that is simply because I have enough class and self respect to not feel the need to pander to such a crass Neanderthal as yourself."

"Well then," he dryly began, drawling out the words as he indicated her still full glass of champagne with a simple nod of the head. "Why don't you finish your drink and show this crass Neanderthal how wrong he is?"

Rather than storming out like she should have Rachel marched right back over to the nightstand to once again take up her discarded glass. Mentally bracing herself for the horrible bitterness she knew was going to assault her tastebuds she took a deep breath and under his challenging stare drank the whole thing down in one long gulp. While doing so saved her from the unappealing taste it did not save her from the even worst aftertaste or the unfamiliar burn down her throat. Slamming the glass down on the stand she made a disgusted face and began coughing her displeasure. Her face reddened at the sound of laughter. She was just about to march out to save what little dignity she had left when she saw a bottle being held before her.

"Just for that I'm going to do you a favour," she heard him say. "Here, try this."

She slapped his hand away and snapped, "I do not require anything from you Noah and I'm certainly not here for your amusement."

"Look, just take it. If nothing else it would help you to get rid of the taste of cat piss in your mouth," he responded with a roll of his eyes.

Not quite trusting him but hating the vulgar taste still lingering in her mouth more she cautiously took the already opened bottle and never taking her eyes off him took a small sip. At the explosion of sweetness on her tongue she took another longer sip and though there was still a hint of a rather unfamiliar bitterness she found she really didn't mind this. It was actually quite good.

"Figures, all the chicks love wine coolers," he sighed before returning to his previous perch on the edge of the bed and picking up and opening yet another bottle for himself.

Not knowing why she still hadn't left yet or curiouser yet why he hadn't made her she tentatively asked, "Since you are obviously not attending this joyous gathering of your own free will why are you still here? Why don't you just take off?"

"Just because I am tolerating your presence at this moment doesn't mean talking is allowed," he angrily snaps.

Frowning at the clear dismissal she went to take another sip of her drink only to find it already finished. She set the empty bottle down and knew she really should make her getaway. Because even though he was being somewhat civil to her now she knew, just knew that she was going to suffer doubly for this come Monday. Maybe it was Dutch courage or just a simple case of pure stupidly but instead of doing what her mind was screaming at her to do Rachel picks up a similarly labelled bottle to the one she just discarded and without a word held it out to him. When all he did was raise a questioning brow at her she pointed to the sealed cap with her free hand and gazed expectantly at him. He frowned for a moment, and then gives her a salacious grin. Taking the bottle from her he uncapped it before handing it back.

To her surprise he held his own filled bottle to hers and with a clicking of glass, the universal gesture of 'cheers', finished it in one single gulp. He then turned to her in silent challenge. Again rather than doing the smart thing and flatly denying him she instead quietly takes up his challenge by bringing her own bottle up to her lips. However, when all she succeeds in doing is to gulp down half the bottle and nearly choke herself in the process she finds that she really doesn't mind the laugh she manages to elicit.

* * *

Noah Puckerman was a jerk. He throws slushies at her, makes it a point to constantly tear her down and never turns down the opportunity to tell her exactly how big of a freak she is. But drunk on wine coolers she kisses him and sees someone else. Someone nicer. Someone caring. She sees someone who never throws slushies in her face and laugh about it afterwards with his friends. And it's perfect.

* * *

Waking up alone to find the bar mitzvah still going on and everything in the room exactly as it should be Rachel almost succeeds in willing herself to believe nothing happened.

Days, weeks later she goes back to pining after Finn and for his part Noah goes back to throwing slushies at her like he always does. Never once even looking her way. She could have spent the rest of her life all so conveniently forgetting she ever had anything to do with Noah Puckerman. It was just too bad that her body had other ideas. Three weeks after that fateful night, a few days following the Cheerios' decision to join Glee, and one day after Kurt successfully auditions for the football team, Rachel Berry misses her period for the first time in years and begins throwing up at the drop of a hat.

When she wakes up one morning unable to move from the toilet for fear of being sick all over the place Rachel does not protest when her dads make her stay home and only leaves the house long enough to make a quick trip to the pharmacy furthest from where she lives.

* * *

Closing her eyes she holds the test tightly in her white-knuckled grip and prays fervently to whatever deity that may be listening to, "Please, please, please be negative."

Unable to put off the inevitable any longer she opens her eyes and looks down as soon as the timer goes off. With an anguished sob Rachel sets down the last of the tests. Lines it up next to the nine others already on her bathroom counter and blearily stares at them all in stunned disbelief. Hoping against hope she was wrong she picks up the box it came in and lets out another sob when it did was reconfirm to her what she already knew. Just like the others it was positive.

"Pregnant," she murmurs shakily and suddenly it hits her like a ton of bricks, as if finally saying it out loud somehow makes more real than any one of those tests she'd just taken ever could. "Oh god, I'm going to be sick."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Someone said they were interested to see things from Puck's POV. So this one is entirely Puck. Hope you guys enjoy it and thank you for the kind words and encouragement. Sorry about the mistakes. I still don't have a beta. Would love some help in finding one.

* * *

**Diverging Normality**

_Chapter 1_

Noah "Puck" Puckerman wasn't quite certain how it happens. Sure, that Berry chick had a rocking body but she gave him these seriously weird urges. Not the good kinky kind either. Like the really disturbing non-kinky kind that makes him want to jump out of a plane without a parachute and quite possibly set himself on fire. Then again, ass was ass. Even if it comes with too many big words and a bad habit of making his ears bleed he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. So when she kissed him he kissed her back. It was cliché as shit but surely enough that was how it happened, one thing just led to another.

They were both drunk. He was horny. As two good-looking Jews it was only natural they got it on.

What he can't get his head around and what he absolutely refuses to accept was how it all went down. It was downright embarrassing. He'd barely gotten his pants undone and a condom on before he began thrusting into her like an unseasoned virgin about to get his first taste of pussy. To make matters worst, just as he pulls out the fucking rubber nearly slides clear off him. Luckily he caught it in time. Nothing leaked. So he really didn't think much of it. Because really, when you realize you've just boned a half conscious girl who was now completely out cold while you on the other hand were becoming lucid enough to exercise some semblance of sense it was hard not to have a sudden personal attack of conscience. Not that he did any wrong. She was willing. That he was sure of. And if she was too drunk to know what she was doing then it wasn't as if he was exactly in his right mind either. Besides the few beers he just chugged he also snuck in a couple of shots from the liquor cabinet he managed to stumble upon. So it wasn't his best idea. But the way he saw it was if he was going to get through this bore-fest his mother was, for some inexplicable reason, determined to make him suffer through he needed more than just some sissy fruit punch. The only reason he wasn't out cold right next to her was because this obviously wasn't his first time drinking.

Although he knew he stunk of alcohol and was more or less still visibly drunk he left her there. Made sure to pull her panties up – because despite being the world's worst jerk he wasn't a total bastard – and get rid of all the bottles before stumbling downstairs to face his mother's wrath.

Afterwards Puck resolves never to think of it ever again. This wasn't some chick flick. He wasn't about to turn into some sappy idiotic pussy and suddenly discover a never before known love for the school's resident freak because of one drunken night. That was more Finn's department. So he goes back to what he does best. And she goes back to whatever the hell she did best.

As for what happens next. Well, now that he wasn't expecting.

* * *

Weeks later, a few days after Kurt Hummel successfully tries out for the football team he notices that Berry is away for nearly a week. He knows because he ends up finishing his slushy on one of these days, throwing it at some other nameless loser for three and actually throwing it away every other. It was fucking annoying. What was more annoying however was that for that same week Finn was for some reason completely distracted. Like more than usual. Even during those stupid dance lessons they were all forced to take - the same ones he suggested in the first place - he always looks especially constipated. A sure fire sign he had something heavy on his mind.

Puck is pretty sure the idiot misses Berry or something because he catches tid-bits of calls he would make during breaks. It's kind of sickening really. He was always asking if she was okay, if she wanted him to drop by later with homework and some food. He wasn't sure what he hell was going on. But it was damn annoying.

Although it all cumulated with them finally winning a game Kurt's stint as a football player did absolutely nothing to change Puck's mind about the Glee freaks in the slightest. In fact it only served to confirm what an utter freak show the whole thing was. So when Matt and Mike decided to check in their cool points and join up with Finn's merry band of little misfits to say that he wasn't happy was putting it mildly. He was pissed. It was like he was in some kind of weirdly lame zombie movie, where rather than turning into a bunch of gruesome but still awesome flesh eating zombies the infected instead became a bunch of singing, dancing freaks of nature. First Finn, then the Cheerio bitch brigade and now two more of his best buds, it was turning into a fucking epidemic.

While he wasn't afraid to tell them exactly what he thought about their douche move they were still his friends. So when the other guys begin talking about going after Finn, Matt and Mike he quickly shuts them down. Despite everything he always looks after his own and no matter what they've done, nobody, absolutely nobody messes with his best buds. Not without his permission.

However. Every time he gets blown off for Glee. Every time he has to defend the three numbskulls he call friends against the ever-growing ire of the rest of the team. Every time. He feels like punching a goddamn wall. Aside from tackling the hell out of every asshole that got in his way during practice and picking up every willing cougar in town Puck was working out his newfound frustrations in other, more productive ways. Namely, on the Glee freaks. With a slushy in hand and a grin on his face he wanders the hallway, silently scanning for his favorite target. A week was way too long to go without and he was more than happy to be the one to welcome her back, the Noah Puckerman way of course.

Before he could get very far, out of nowhere a large if not slightly lanky mass halts him in his step. Glaring he tries to navigate around only to find himself being blocked once again as the source of his current ire sidesteps to stand right in front of him.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"I want you to stop it," Finn replies, the pointed glance he gives the slushy gripped firmly in his hand making it quite clear what the 'it' he was referring too was.

Puck rolls his eyes and with a derisive snort remarks, "I know you're desperate but really man, you got Quinn Fabray, hottest girl in the school Quinn Fabray practically saving herself for you. Stop drooling over that Glee freak already and grow a pair."

"It's not like that," the other boy quickly defends, his eyes doing that squinty thing it does when he's troubled or just thinking really hard in general. "It's just she doesn't need this. She…" He trails off, his gaze flickering to the side as he struggles over his next words. "Just stop okay."

He glares. "No, not okay."

"Seriously Puck, she has enough to deal with right now. She doesn't need your shit on top of everything else."

"Tell it to someone who cares."

Why the hell should he give a damn if she was having an off day? Ever since Finn had the bright idea of running off to join the homo-explosion known as Glee all his days have been off days. Angrily he shoves at the other boy and watches as he stumbles back slightly. Just as he was about to bypass the lumbering quarterback he feels a tight grip on his arm and he frowns as Finn leans down closer to him, his expression pinched.

"Just don't Puck, I mean it."

Completely ignoring the pleading in his friend's voice Puck heatedly tries to shrug off his arm. When he still refuses to release him he finds his temper flaring. He drops the slushy and pushes Finn up against the lockers, his arm pressed hard to the other boy's chest as he bites out, "What the fuck is your problem?"

In a hushed growl Finn blurts out, "It's not good for the baby."

Finn's eyes go as wide as his upon realizing what he'd just said.

"Wait, pretend I didn't say that," he dumbly says.

For a moment there is nothing but silence between them. Even as Puck staggers backwards and stares numbly at the apprehension and slight fear he sees reflected in his friend's nervous gaze there is nothing. Only silence.

Finally finding his voice he breathes out, "She's pregnant?"

"Man, don't tell anyone okay," Finn pleads, completely panicked. "It'll be worst if everybody finds out. I wasn't even supposed to know."

Suddenly remembering what he tried so hard to forget Puck swallows. He averts Finn's gaze, mind going a mile a minute as he desperately tries to think.

"Who's the father?"

"I don't know." Finn frowns. "When I asked she wouldn't stop crying so I didn't try again."

"I need to…" he begins only to trail off as he turns away and practically takes off, barely hearing Finn's yells as he pushes through the crowded hallway. He completely ignores every indignant cry and curse directed at him.

The moment he spots her, right by her locker where he knew she would be, he slows down and stalks right up to her.

"Is it true?" he demands and watches as she turns to him, visibly startled. As the color quickly drains from her face and she stumbles back like a deer caught in headlights he knew he had his answer.

"I-" she shakily says. Regaining her composure she stops and takes a deep breath. Looking completely resigned she lifts her gaze. Almost protectively she crosses her arms over herself and murmurs quietly, "Not out here."

Without another word she closes her locker and walks away, never once looking back.

Silently he follows her.

They walk into the choir room and just like the last time they were alone together he closes the door behind him. This time however he remains by it, his eyes following her every movement as she stands before him.

"If you are pertaining as to whether or not I am currently with child and if that child is yours, then the answer is yes to both," she answers him in a steady voice.

At her words he feels as if he'd just been punched in the gut. He wasn't quite sure what to do. Not even sure what to say. Then again, what could he say? What the hell could he say to make this all better? To make this all go away. Better yet, to make it so this never happened in the first place.

But this was Rachel Berry he was dealing with. He was barely given enough time to let it all sink in, let alone enough time to really think about what it all meant.

"I have though long and hard about this. I am nothing if not practical and at this point in my life there is just no room for a child." She falters for a moment but is fast to regain herself. As quickly as it appears it's gone again, the glimpse of vulnerability, fear. "You will be happy to know I have already made an appointment. By this time next week this will be nothing more than a mere distant memory, however unpleasant."

Finally realizing what she was talking about he barely manages to murmur out, "you're getting an abortion" before she's talking again.

"As he has already offered me any help I many require I will be requesting Finn's services on the day," she continues. "So you don't have to worry about a thing. I have this under control."

"If Finn hadn't spilt his guts were you ever going tell me about this?" he demands, tone much more forceful than he'd intended but far from caring.

She avoids his eyes guiltily and simply says, "If Finn hadn't said anything there would've been nothing to tell."

Puck feels his jaws clench, just at the same time as his hands tighten into fists. He should feel grateful. Relieved even. He wasn't ready for a kid. Didn't need it, definitely didn't want it. But the way she so readily dismisses him, so readily accepts Finn in his stead, pisses him off. Makes him feels useless. Worst of all it makes him feel like his deadbeat dad.

"Fuck you," he angrily growls. "Fuck you Berry and fuck him too."

"I'm sorry?" she questions uncertainly, clearly taken aback by his outburst.

"Did it ever occur to you that I have a right to know? That this is also my life you're deciding on here. That I should have a say on what happens."

Sounding completely shocked and more than a little scandalized she asks, "You want me to keep it?"

"No," he snaps. "But I might've." Still angry he looks her right in the eyes. Challenging. Accusing. "I might have wanted to help, to be there."

"You never gave me any reason to think you would do anything other than laugh in my face and demand I get an abortion," she returns just as heatedly.

"And Finn? Did he give you reason to think he wouldn't?" His face twists into a sneer. "I bet you wish it was him instead, don't you? Is that why you told him? Thought maybe he would be his your little knight in shining armour, is that it?"

"If you must know I never told Finn anything," she yells at him and glares. "He came over to give me some homework and found one of the test boxes himself. Did you really think I wanted anyone to know about this, least of all him?"

She didn't say it, but he knew. He knew exactly what she meant. She didn't want anyone to know about him, his involvement. She was ashamed of him. His gaze hardened.

"I will pick you up. I will bring you to wherever it is you need to go. And I will be the one that is there with you when it happens," he tells her in no uncertain terms. "This is as much my mess as yours and I take care of my mistakes,"

Her glare intensifies but instead of protesting, instead of shutting him down she simply says, "Friday, ten o'clock. Don't be late."

"I'll be there," is all he says before opening the door and slamming it behind him. The moment he is out Puck turns to the nearest wall and ignoring all the strange looks punches it. Hard. He couldn't believe it. A baby. A real life damn baby. Taking a deep shuddering breath he swallows the lump in his throat and realizes that wasn't quite true. There was going to be no baby. There was never going to be any baby. Not now. He knew he should be relieved, happy even. But he isn't and for the life of him he doesn't know why.

* * *

When the day finally arrives Puck shows up at her place at ten on the dot and for the first time in days he allows himself to finally look at her. The only word he could find to describe her was tired. Simply tired. Like she spent the whole night tossing and turning, unable to sleep no matter how hard she tried. He ran a hand tiredly over the prickly tips of his Mohawk and sighs. Ever since the last time they talked he made sure to completely avoid her, in class, at lunch, even in the hallways. Even now he could barely bring himself to look at her.

They don't say a word for the whole ride and when they finally arrive at the clinic he does no more than follow her into the waiting room. As they sat there he could feel eyes on them, some inquiring, a few disapproving. He ignores them all and glares balefully at the diagrams littering the walls.

"Rachel Berry," the receptionist finally calls.

Quietly he glances at her. Sees her white knuckled grip on the armrest and fearful expression. He feels as if he should say something, feels as if he should try to comfort her. But instead he keeps his silence. Does no more than watch as she gathers the courage to release her grip and hesitantly make her way across the room, towards the kindly woman waiting for her and only breathes when he sees her disappears behind the clinic doors. He waits. Not quite sure what was happening but knowing that after this it was going to be over. Everything will go back to normal. Still not quite sure how he feels about the whole situation he sighs. He knew it really didn't matter. Despite his demands to be involved he knew that in the end he would not have the final say. In the end it was her choice.

Although it feels like forever he's not quite sure how long he waits. But he is sure it was no more than fifteen minutes before he see hers again. Far from being doped up and disoriented she is more than fully awake. When she rushes into the waiting room her eyes are wide and panicked. She stops for a moment, gaze darting around frantically. When she finally meets his questioning stare he sees the guilty look in hers and immediately stands up. Before he could reach her however she runs.

"Berry," he calls after her. Realizing she wasn't going to stop he quickly follows her.

When he finds her she is by the truck, her face in her hands as her whole body trembles.

"What happened?" he demands, confused and more than a little worried.

She does not look at him, only quietly pleads, "Not now Noah, please."

"I have a right to know Berry," he returns angrily. "This is as much mine as yours. Tell me what happened."

"Fine," she relents. She lowers her hands to reveal her tear-streaked face.

She crosses her arms, pushes herself back against his truck and avoids his eyes.

"There's a heartbeat," she finally tells him. Her voice shaky with barely suppressed emotions. "They did a preliminary check before the procedure and… there was a heartbeat."

He feels the world spin at her words and silently he wonders. He reaches a hand out, wanting to see if he could feel it, wanting to know if it was truly there, only to quickly pull it right back and clench his fists.

"I couldn't do it," she admits. "I just... it's alive. It's alive and I just... I-" She looks up at him with a sob. "I'm sorry, I couldn't do it."

He watches as she breaks down. Her eyes drowned in tears and whole body shaking in her duress. He stands lamely in front of her. His mind going a mile a minute as the reality of it all slowly began to sink in. With it so too did the realization of what it all meant, for her, for him, for their future. There was no way, no way he could do this. When it came down to it he knew he was only really a kid himself. He wasn't ready. Not for this. But even with all his doubts he knows, knows as certain as the sky was blue there was no way he was going to walk away. There was no way he was going to abandon his baby. Not if she was going to go through with it. Not if she was going to keep it. Sucking in deep breath he closes the distance between them. Rests his hands on either side of her body and leans down towards her. With his weight fully supported by the truck behind her he brings himself as close as he dared to allow.

"I may not be the nicest person around but I'm not a complete bastard," he states, trying to keep his voice steady. "And whether you like it or not the spawn is definitely half mine. Like I told you before, I take care of my mistakes." He swallows. "So whatever you decide, if you decide to come back later to try this again or choose to go through with the pregnancy you better get use to me, because I'm not going anywhere."

She lifts her head. Her eyes wide and scared. She must've seen something, something he wasn't too sure he was comfortable with showing, because before he knew what was happening she practically throws herself into his arms. He stands there awkwardly. Hesitantly he gently pats her back before finally wrapping his arms around her. He says and does nothing. Only lets her cry. For now, he knew, it was enough.

* * *

The very first thing Puck does when he returns to school on Monday is to knock on the door of an unfamiliar office. He waits. When he hears a murmured "come in" he does so without preamble.

"Can I help you Puck?" Mr. Schuester asks with a frown.

With a deep breath he replies, "I want to join Glee."


End file.
